1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to contact detection and to contact sports.
2. Background Art
Karate, kung-fu, tae-kwondo, kick-boxing, boxing, fencing, paint-ball and other contact sports enjoy increasing popularity as physical sports and mental disciplines. Many of these contact sports are present day successors to ancient forms of hand-to-hand combat practiced in various regions of Asia. Today, the competitive aspects of these contact sports are generally practiced by combatants in a ring (with or without ropes on the perimeter) similar to the type used in boxing.
These contact sports employ, in training and competition, full-contact formats, non-contact formats or light-contact (controlled) formats, with opponents of approximately equal experience and weight. Training must be done on a regular basis to effectively develop the skills to defend oneself in life-threatening situations or to perform optimally in organized competition. In the non-contact or light-contact formats of sparring practice, martial arts such as karate, kung-fu, etc., differ from professional boxing. In martial arts practice, offensive “techniques” or attack moves are delivered to an opponent's body with full power and speed. They are, however, ideally controlled, pulled or stopped just short of actual physical contact or upon only light contact, depending on applicable rules of competition. This restraint is not only employed because of the great potential for serious injury that can result from skillfully delivered, unrestrained martial arts technique, but also because precise control demonstrates mental discipline and physical prowess.
A point may be awarded to a combatant when an unblocked attack or technique is delivered to the region of a designated legal target or “vital” area of the opponent's body, with sufficient speed, power and form to be adjudged to potentially cause damage to the opponent's body if otherwise not controlled. Vital areas include the kidneys, solar plexus, face and groin. An added requirement is that a point will be awarded only when a technique threatens a designated vital or target area with impact by a predetermined “designated hitting surface” of the attacking fighter's body. Designated hitting surface areas include, for example, the first two knuckles of a closed fist, the side of the hand, and the ball of the foot. Excessive contact in delivering a technique in non-contact or light-contact matches can cause a fighter to be disqualified or to be denied points.
A problem created by non-contact or light-contact sports, such as these controlled martial arts sparring exercises, is that accurate scoring is predicated on the subjective evaluation of an exchange of techniques between combatants, either by the combatants themselves, or by as many as five experienced judges, strategically positioned in tournament matches at corners of the ring and within the ring itself. Dependence on this subjective judgment sometimes results in improperly awarded points, missed points, excessive contact (by a participant attempting to forcefully “record” his point unmistakably for the judges) and in second punching by the defending fighter because he ignored, by design or accident, his opponent's scoring technique. Martial arts combatants can maneuver their bodies and deliver attacks to their opponents with extreme speed and flurries of action. The speed amplifies the difficulty in determining when points should be scored. Even where several officials are employed to judge a match, visual identification of scoring maneuvers is difficult. Disagreement between officials often occurs, due to inequality of perspective enjoyed by the various officials. Moreover, visual acuity vary among officials, and even, over time, in the same official.
Participants in the contact sports of professional boxing, professional karate and kickboxing deliver their techniques with full power and speed in competitive matches with the goal of rendering their opponent temporarily incapacitated. A scoring system based on the visible accumulation of damaging blows represents one mode of measuring the effectiveness of a fighter's technique. The rigorous nature of such contests limits participation, and offers potential for significant injury to the combatants. Full-contact matches that end without a knockout or TKO and non-contact and light contact matches are bound by subjective scoring.
Increasing number of martial arts practitioners wear protective garments including padding that cover the fighters' designated hitting areas, such as the hands and feet. Such protective wear protects a fighter from accidental contact and severe injury. Use of protective wear is typically mandated in the great majority of tournaments in the United States and Canada. Several scoring systems have been developed to be used in conjunction with protective padding. Most of these systems employ some form of pressure-sensitive contact surface to register a blow. The major problems with these systems include their susceptibility to false hits from self-activation and lack of a simple and dependable “force of contact” detection mechanism. Therefore, a simple, cost-effective and dependable contact-detection system and method and an accurate scoring system and method are needed.